


The Aftermath

by obliviatel



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Enemies to Friends to Lovers, F/M, Hogwarts Seventh Year, Multi, Other, POV Draco Malfoy, Post-Battle of Hogwarts, Self-Harm, Suicidal Thoughts
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-02
Updated: 2021-03-02
Packaged: 2021-03-21 23:00:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 17,279
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30029154
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/obliviatel/pseuds/obliviatel
Summary: It’s Alia Wilson’s  7th year back at Hogwarts after the war, nothing feels the same. Everyone feels lost or maybe just her....she’s pushed her friends away afraid of putting them back in the dark. She doesn’t feel as if she can just go back to “how thing’s were” like everyone else, like nothing’s changed, except that’s not true. Everything’s changed and one boy feels the exact same way....
Relationships: Alia Wilson/Wystan Reynolds, Astoria Greengrass/Draco Malfoy, Draco Malfoy/Alia Wilson, Draco Malfoy/Other(s), Draco Malfoy/Reader, Draco Malfoy/You





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> -A Draco Malfoy fanfic
> 
> !All characters belong to J.K expect!
> 
> (Alia Wilson, Jenna Peters, Wystan Reynolds, Sior Clark, Sonya Knight, Cole Brown)
> 
> Recommend for 16+
> 
> !!TW!!
> 
> Contains suicidal thoughts, self-harm,etc

# Chapter one

Rule number one: Run and don't stop

Rule number two: Fight until you can't fight anymore

Rule number three: Don't say anything to the enemy even if it ends in death.

Those were the rules, and if you didn't follow them you were considered weak and useless or worse a trader also known as The enemy. You hide and nobody will find you, well if you're lucky just hope The Order will get to you before the death eaters. 

We all had our own way of finding those who left, Unfortunately I didn't make it to my parents on time. I walked into my house with my team Sonya,Jenna,Wystan,Sior,Cole, and me leading the group. 

I opened the front door to see the living room in ruins, shards of glass from picture frames, paintings destroyed and furniture thrown around scattered throughout the whole house. "What the hell" Sonya said as we all stepped inside looking around. I didn't wait, I ran up the stairs to my parents room. Empty, guest room empty...bathrooms empty. 

All that's left is my room, I see a light flickering underneath the door. "Alia wait!" Wystan shouted. I don't listen.

I enter the room to see my parents lying on the floor pale not moving. Not breathing, "no" I whispered as my voice cracks suddenly getting a flashback from third year in defense against the dark arts.

When I stepped up and saw my worst fear...my parents lifeless bodies, and now I'm seeing it again except this time it's real. "no no please god no" I step over the broken glass falling to my knees resting my mothers head on my lap. pain shoots through my knees as I feel glass rip threw my trousers reaching and tearing my skin.

I stare into my mothers lifeless eyes, tears escaping and slowly falling on my mothers head. "please don't leave me" I shut my eyes and swallow the tightness in my throat, as it feels as if it's closing. Trying to keep my tears from falling as I go to hold my fathers hand, a voice spoke. "Alia we have to go." I look up to see Sonya coming towards me, approaching me with caution.

"No I can't not now" I look down not wanting them all to see me cry. "I can't just leave them here!" I spoke softly while tucking a piece of my mothers hair behind her ear. 

Sonya looks back at the rest of the team waiting for someone to help. Cole steps forward slowly making it to Sonya's side "come on Alia we don't have much time" I hear the worry In his voice.

The death eaters were gonna enter Hogwarts, Today's the day where we find out who wins and who loses. They needed us back there, but I wanted to say goodbye to my parents just in case I didn't make it back, I never got to say goodbye. Sonya slowly reaches to grab one of my arms while Cole slowly moves my other hand away from my mother, placing her head back down to the floor. Then proceeding to grab my free hand to help me get up.

Jenna points her wand towards my knees as I slowly made it back on my feet, preforming a healing charm to making the blood go away, Trying to make the pain go away except it doesn't. Maybe not the same pain but worse definitely worse. 

I noticed a paper on my bed "w-wait" they stop. They turn to look at me noticing my eyes in the opposite direction, they follow my gaze to the bed noticing the paper as well. They let go of my arms watching as I approach the paper picking it up slowly, I turn it around to see who the letter was from. 

To: Alia Wilson  
From: Mom

The writing was sloppy, it looked rushed. I quickly put the paper in my pocket turning back to my best friends and walking out the door, not sparing a look at them. 

They all looked at one another then walked out following along. We stop at the side walk facing the front of the house, taking it all in one last time before we were back at Hogsmeade going through the painting, an entrance to Hogwarts. By the time we got back to Hogwarts the battle had started. Spells were being shot from every corner.

"we have to stick together! Look out for one another okay!" Jenna spat at us over all the commotion that was going on. We all looked into each other's eyes and nodded our heads, pulling out our wands and joining the fight.

Not even one hour in and we all lost each other. I blocked a spell as I tried to look for a familiar face anyone from my team, except I haven't seen a single one. I turned a corner to be face to face with a death eater "Stupefy" I shout pointing my wand at the unknown person"sectumsempra!" They shouted back.

Both our spells had fired at the same time both hitting one another. I fall to the ground as pain shoots through my entire body. I dropped my wand not being able to fight, I lift up my hand to see blood......My Blood and it was spreading everywhere.

I try to breathe but it hurts to much. I felt the cold air hit every single one of my wounds sending shivers down my spine. I tried to scream but It hurts to even talk, yet breathe.

I see a figure running towards me, My vision was all blurred out I couldn't tell if they were fighting with Hogwarts or against it, I tried to reach for my wand but before I could I heard my name being called. The voice was familiar...."ALIA!" It was Sior. His hands picked up my head placing it onto his lap

"hey hey look at me you're gonna be okay." I examined his face, every inch of it as he preformed a spell healing my wounds but leaving scars. I could breathe again, and it didn't hurt this time. He stroked my hair still having me rest on his lap. "you're alright okay, I'm gonna get you out of here"

~

I woke up starting up at the ceiling, having the same nightmares back from the war for what felt like the 100th time. 

We all helped fix the school and after a break for one month, we were back. It was weird, I thought everyone would be all quiet and what not but no, everyone acted as if nothing happened.

Yes it's been months and yes we all now take therapy or whatever but everyone was all chatty and all smiley. I felt...left out. One by one everyone was leaving group therapy, even my friends made it out. 

They were apart of it, same as everyone. All happy and what not, I don't understand what went wrong with me? Am I doing something wrong? Or am I just normal....did everyone just seem to forget...or chose to? I have so many questions that have no answers and it's driving me insane.

I slowly get out of bed pushing the covers out of the way letting my feet touch the cold wood floor and head towards my bathroom. I look at myself and notice my eye bags from my lack of sleep. Compared to how everyone else has turned out, I looked terrible. I haven't gotten much sleep because of my nightmares, constantly waking up in the middle of the night all sweaty and just reliving everything is exhausting.

I just couldn't keep it in anymore. I burst out into tears, I felt so alone I just wanted to fit in and be like everyone else, and before I couldn't care less but now...... now I wanna smile and generally laugh but it's like I forgot how to. When the war ended it took apart of me with it, war was not for me and it wasn't for anyone, but I felt so lost the whole time I just hoped for the best. Sometimes I think it never ended, I felt the same during it...why am I feeling the same after it? Quickly getting out of my thoughts I turned on the water and splashed some of it on my face, cold. I liked the feeling of the cold, it calmed me down for some reason, feeling myself slowly drifting back into my thoughts I turned off the water and headed for the shower, turning the nobs so the water could come out slightly warm.

I lifted my shirt throwing it to the ground along with my bra, I then began to lower my sweats along with my garments until they hit the floor. I stepped into the shower feeling the slightly warm and cold water hit my skin. This was the only time I could smile and actually mean it, I couldn't really take showers during the war so I took advantage of that once it was over, oh how I missed it. 

Walking over to the Gryffindor table I couldn't help but feel as if I were being watched, constantly looking over my shoulder to see if anyone was going to attack me from behind any second....except no one did.

"Alia you HAVE to try this! Here." Sonya began to pass me a blueberry muffin "oh uh thank you." I smiled back at her but it didn't quite reach my eyes. "Well, go on!" She said as I took a bite "mhm its...oh wow that's actually really good." I took another bite while placing another one on my plate, this was another thing I missed during the war, food. "What's good?" Cole questioned us as he and Sior joined along with Wystan.

"The blueberry muffins of course! Here try some." she shoved the muffin in his mouth. They had been non stop flirting with each other since they got together after the war. "Mhm oh wow this is really good." we all ended up having a muffin on our plate by the end of it, "soooo what's the plan for today?!" Jenna was looking at us all raising her eyebrows, I cleared my throat. "I uh have the group therapy thing with McGonagall after all my classes." I looked back down at my plate no longer feeling hungry.

"o-oh well what about you guys?" She eyed Sior, "nothing just hopefully finally getting the homework done." he said taking a bite out of his muffin

"I can help with that!" She gave him a smile, he smiled back. " great see you later in the common room?" He said getting up from the table, she nodded as he walked off. She kept her eyes on his back the whole time right up until he left the great hall. She turned her attention back to the rest of us with the biggest smile on her face "did you guys hear that! I'm having a little study date with Sior!" They all laughed at her reaction, I stood silent... 

"I'm gonna head to class now, don't wanna be late see yuh." they all waved me off as I stood up and walked out the great hall. 

I was walking to class when suddenly I bumped into someone, "oh sorry" I looked up to see the one person I wanted dead, he looked paler than usual. He looked down at me with no emotion, it startled me but I didn't show it. I continued walking to my class not looking back once, but only feeling his gaze on me until I rounded the corner.

I leaned back against the wall for support trying to breathe, he helped kill my parents, him and his little cult. I wanted them all dead, I wanted all of them to feel the pain of losing someone! but I also didn't, I'm supposed to be the better one in this whole situation. I closed my eyes while leaning my head back breathing slowly. I reopened my eyes and started to continue my walk to class. 

I slowly opened the door hoping I wouldn't get caught for being late, "Miss Wilson may I ask why you're late." I stopped slowly fixing my posture back to its proper way "I uh..." I couldn't think on any excuse and I suppose McGonagall caught onto that, uncrossing her arms and relaxing her eyebrows "ten points from Gryffindor. now take a seat miss Wilson." slowly walking over to the empty seat next to a ravenclaw while cursing under my breath, I sat down silently cursing myself for being late....again. 

The bell ranged meaning it was time for our next class "tonight's homework will be to study the hand movement now I expect you all to do well next time I see you!" Students were already out the door while I was barely getting my books in my bag "Miss Wilson a word please." I stopped packing slightly getting all nervous knowing why she wanted to talk. 

I slowly place my book in my bag swinging it over my shoulder while walking towards her "yes professor." I looked up at her intimidating eyes watching as they began to become relaxed and soft. "what has gotten into you dear, you were never late to my class, better yet you never failed my class and now. I can't say the same, what has gotten into you dear." she placed her hand on my shoulder looking at me with worried eyes. "I'm sorry professor, I truly am it's just. I haven't been able to move on from everything like the others have, I've been trying I have been I promi-" she helped me sit down as tears begin to flow down my face "I know dear, I can see you're trying very hard. Not just in therapy, but outside of it too"

I couldn't help but just break down in front of her she could see me, see my pain and suffering, my frustration. She acknowledged me, she understood me in some way and it felt comforting, it felt so good to be seen. "I'm sorry professor." as much as I hate crying in front of people I only cried in front of my mother, but with her gone I cried alone and kept everything to myself. After the war McGonagall became like my mother figure, she's tried to help me and I appreciate her so much. "No need to apologize." she helped me stand back up making me look her in the eye "listen dear, you're gonna get hurt in life and you're just gonna wanna let go, but never let go do you understand! You fight back with all you have." she had tears in her eyes but she didn't let them fall. I nodded slowly "I will." she smiled one that reached her eyes "good." she placed her hands back to her side getting all serious again, "now go to class, we don't want you being late now do we." I slowly started walking backwards towards the door "no we don't, see you later professor!" I yelled running out the door "no running miss Wilson! Oh dear" she smiled while shaking her head.

I walked to McGonagall's office once I was done with dinner ready for my so called group therapy, even though it's just me now. I politely knocked on the door waiting for her response "come in!" I opened the door and was met with her sitting at her desk smiling brightly at me.

"uh professor may I ask why you're all er, smiley?" She gave a little laugh while talking a sip of her tea "on never mind dear, sit come sit." I looked at her strangely "okay" I said slowly dragging my words while taking a seat. "So what's the plan for today?" She pulled out a black journal "I want you to start this journal entry" I looked at the journal she handed me examining it carefully "like a diary?" Now looking up at her "yes,exactly!, I'm having my other fellow student do this as well now so don't worry you're not alone." Another student? Since when! 

"What do you mean by other student? I thought I was the only one left professor." she put her tea down looking right back at me a bit seriously now "oh why yes I have a fellow slytherin I meet after our session, like I said you're not alone." But our sessions end pretty late.... "Wait what?when, for how long" she leaned back in her seat "well since the start dear, I don't wanna give too much away for privacy reasons but I'll say this, you two are feeling the same way about all this." well that's comforting, I suppose. 

"oh well that's um sad but comforting I guess." Sighing quietly "indeed" she then looked up at me with joy, "I have an idea! Why don't we have a group session with the two of you, wouldn't you like that!" 

no definitely not.....well maybe before but now!.... "uh no thank you, I mean are you sure they would be okay with....all this?" she sat back straight now "no, but ill have to ask tonight. Well you know what to do now. Is there anything else you'd like to talk about? If not this will be all for today." I looked back down at my journal "so do I make an entry everyday and turn it in or?" She nodded while picking up her tea "exactly, now you don't necessarily have to make an entry everyday but I'd prefer it." I put the journal into my bag standing up from my seat and nodding "thank you professor, see you tomorrow." she nodded with a smile "see you dear"

I turned around and headed straight for the door while wondering who this other student could possibly be, and better yet which slytherin could they possibly be. I was interrupted by my train of thoughts when suddenly

"ow!" I fell to the ground after bumping into someone hard "do you never watch where you're going." that voice sounds familiar? and now I wish I could never hear it again. I looked up to be met eye to eye with Draco Malfoy. I rubbed my head thinking that would stop the headache "well if you were paying attention you could have easily avoided me yourself." I got up from the floor along with my bag "well I can't really see you can I?" 

oh come on I'm 5'5....I rolled my eyes and mumbled "whatever" while bumping into his shoulder purposely.

I stalked off to the Gryffindor common room now annoyed, oh if I could just slap him in the face and say what I wanna say! But I can't disappoint McGonagall....damn you Malfoy and you're stupid hair.

I stormed into the Gryffindor common room silently taking to myself "oh how I would just love to drag him by the hair across the great hall!" I whispered for only Myself to hear. "Alia how was the group therapy?" Wystan asked "great actually, in fact I now have a journal to write all my amazing feelings in!" I replied sarcastically as I took the seat next to him folding my arms across my chest letting out a big sigh. "O-oh uh that's" he observed me seeing as I was acting differently from earlier and then quickly understanding I was angry.

"what happened?" Now turning his body so it was facing towards me. "Nothing just bumped into Malfoy." I answered staring into the fire, his body stiffened at the name for a quick second before relaxing. It was silent before I spoke again "he didn't do anything really, which was surprising considering it was the second time I bumped into him today." I turned my head to look at him and noticed that he was staring into the fire, I turned my head back towards the fire before continuing "I expected him to call me a mudblood or something" he quickly turned his gaze towards me. Hearing that word made his blood boil, he didn't like that word and neither did I nor anyone of my friends really, I was the only muggle born in my friend group while they were all halfbloods. "Sorry I didn't mean to make you upset"he gave me a reassuring smile "that's alright...we should start on the homework though, I over heard McGonagall mention that you were behind on work and I was wondering if you'd like to work on it together?" I gave him a little smirk before replying "yeah sure why not." I realized he could have listened in on the rest of my conversation with McGonagall so I quickly added "was that all you heard though?" I questioned praying he didn't hear the rest of our conversation. "Yeah, I didn't want to be late for class and I didn't want to, you know invade your privacy or whatever" I relaxed knowing he was being honest, I pulled out my books and quill along with the black ink getting ready to start the potions homework. "Let's get started." he smiled at me while turning to get out his homework.

We worked on our potions homework along with our transfiguration homework the rest of that night. "It's getting late we should probably head off to bed now." I whispered while letting out a yawn, slowly packing up my things while stumbling on my two feet trying to get up from the couch exhausted "thank you" he helped me up letting out a yawn himself "no problem, goodnight Leah" I smiled at the old nickname having not heard it since 5th year "goodnight Rey" I said softly as I trailed up the stairs to the girls dormitory waving him off. 

I opened the door to my dorm only to see Sonya and Jenna already fast asleep, I quietly tiptoed to my bed avoiding the bags thrown on the floor with school books slightly poking outside of the bag. I began to undress myself placing my robes on the chair next to my bed. 

I zipped off the zipper from my skirt letting it fall to the ground, making a soft noise from hitting the floor. I began to loosen my tie placing it on the chair with my robes neatly while I unbuttoned my shirt, letting it fall to the ground while feeling the cold air touch my bare skin. I threw on my shirt and pulled up my shorts picking up my uniform off the floor and gently folding it while placing it on the chair. I lift up my covers placing myself on the bed snuggling inside it while I slowly drifted off.

~

Hitting the ground hard as I fell from running only to have Wystan grab my arm bringing me back up to my feet, and running off along with the others not letting go of my arm. We ran faster than we ever had before, sending spells to the death eaters running after us through the woods. 

spells hit the ground making all the dirt explode up into the air hitting my face, "Bombarda!" I shout back hoping to have done something to stop them. "Confringo!" Cole shouts back hoping to have done something as well. They only block the spell sending a nonverbal one back, I quickly yell "Protego!" adding "petrificus Totalus!" seeing as the one who sent the spell come to a sudden stop and falling face first onto the ground. 

I quickly turn back around facing forward seeing only the rest of my teams backs while they ran for their life's. "Mobiliarbus!" Sior shouts while pointing his wand to a tree only to have it get thrown back to the death eaters. Surprised by the sudden action, they were hit by the tree slowing them down. We all kept running looking for a place to hide so we could portkey out safely, we come to a sudden holt having spotted a huge rock to cover us. We ran straight towards it, Not taking a short break.

Jenna pulls out the portkey and we all place out our hands at the same time towards the item, suddenly being lifted off our feet, We are thrown back to the ground. We finally just lay still and breathe trying to catch our breath, We stay out for awhile staying silent but only hearing each other's heavy breath. 

I look up at the sky only to say "thank you" in my head repeatedly a thousand times for coming back safely with the rest of my crew, for still being alive. 

The front door swings open to one of the safe houses from The Order only to reveal a Remus lupin running towards us along with his wife Tonks. They start to examine us seeing if we were hurt in anyway but finding nothing, suddenly I'm being lifted onto my feet and being pulled into a tight hug "thank god" Tonks said with relief, surprised by the body holding me, I return the hug. "you guys took longer then we planned and we were all worried sick wondering if you had been caught or worse killed!" She spoke quickly while pulling out of our hug and going to hug the others, Remus pulled me into a tight hug holding onto the back of my head, "I'm glad you made it back safely." he spoke softly to me.

"We thought we wouldn't make it back but thanks to Sior we did" Cole said while putting his arm around him. "We all made it out because we all worked together, I only did what we all were doing" Sior replied, we all began to form a group hug, scared we might have lost one another back there, but thankful we all made it back safely.

After the battle of Hogwarts

We had won the war. Voldemort had lost, he was gone now, forever. I walked into the great hall spotting familiar faces, I turned my head towards the line of injured bodies and then slowly moving my gaze towards the dead bodies.

People had lost a friend or family member throughout this whole war and my heart ached at the reminder of what I saw before I had came back to Hogwarts to fight. My parents dead bodies, my home in ruins, the one place I felt truly safe at other than Hogwarts was now destroyed. I was pulled out of my thoughts feeling a warm body wrap their arms around me "oh thank god!" Sonya sighed with relief, I looked up to see the rest of my friends running towards us.

They had all reunited during the battle, but I didn't until just now. They had all engulfed me in a group hug, I felt all their warmth surround me and I couldn't help but just sigh with relief to see them all safely, hearing their heartbeats. They were here, they were alive and that's all that mattered. 

We then heard a cry, a hurtful cry. we had all stopped hugging, turning to see where the sound had come from, only to see a group of familiar gingers huddled around a body. The cry had come from Ron Weasley, I had averted my eyes towards the body he was leaning on and I couldn't help but feel my heart stop. There lied the lifeless body of Fred Weasley. 

I began to feel my eyes water as I stepped towards Ron slowly falling to my knees besides him. I brought my arm around him holding him tightly as I looked at Fred's lifeless eyes, I couldn't help but noticed how there was no more joy, no more laughs, just no more Fred. He was gone and there was no way of bringing him back.

Ron had let go of Fred and embrace me in a hug, his tears hitting my trousers, Hermione then slowly approached Ron bending down and proceeded to slowly rub his back. 

He lifted his head only to meet her soft eyes. He couldn't help but just breakdown once again, She had grabbed his arm Lifting him up off the ground and bringing him to the other side of the room. I had moved my eyes down the row to see the rest of the bodies and I couldn't help but spot a couple holding hands.

I brought my fingers up to my mouth letting out a muffled cry as I recognized the married couple, "oh god no" they had told me after they had found out about my parents they would welcome me into there home, and gladly adopting me as one of their own. I crawled over to their bodies placing my hands onto their chest, I couldn't help but let out a sob. 

I lowered my head to hide my face from everyone else who was watching me, I felt a warm hand rest on my shoulder, "why them" I said chocking out my words. Before the war everything seemed so perfect, but it ended so soon. They say everything happens for a reason, but what was the reason for them. They were good people, all they wanted to do was help, and they died doing so, they all did.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: !WARNING! Self-harm will be mentioned in this chapter

# Chapter Two

Staring outside the classroom window recalling my nightmare last night about the war, running and having the feeling of just wanting to throw up, give up. Seeing all the dead bodies of fellow classmates and seeing the bodies of my friends and family, they all felt like my family, and now I have no one. 

It's my fault, I don't know how but it is, I can't help but blame myself for what happened. If I had just made it on time maybe they would still be here. "Miss Wilson" maybe if I had done what Hermione did, my parents would still be here. "Miss Wilson!" Professor McGonagall hissed firmly pulling me out of my thoughts by the sudden voice. "Sorry" I muffled sending her an apologetic look, she sighed while turning her attention back to the board. 

"Now because I had sent you to practice the hand movement, I expect you to have it down" she looked around the classroom eyeing all her students "now get to work, I'll be walking examining your work." 

I began to preform the hand movement muttering the spell and turning the toad into a toadstool. "Well done miss Wilson ten points to Gryffindor" she sent me a warm smile while continuing her way down the rest of the isle.

"impressive....getting it your first try" I turned my head towards Wystan. He sent me his annoying smirk, "I know it is, now it's your turn to impress me." I said Sending the same smirk back. He responded with rolling his eyes and proceeding to preform the spell successfully on his second try.

"now would you look at that! You've just been impressed." he moved his eyebrows up and down straightening his posture. I couldn't help but roll my eyes and let out a little smile while looking back down at my toadstool.

The bell had began to ring letting us know it was time for our next class. I began to walk towards the door with Wilson by my side, when suddenly I heard my name being called. "Miss Wilson may I have a word with you." I came to a sudden holt turning to look at Wystan whispering for him to continue walking out without me. 

I walked up to McGanagall's desk wondering what needed to be said now instead of later during my therapy session, "I hope you don't mind, but if you can can you meet me around the time you would normally leave your session?" She didn't spare me a look, too busy grading our work from today.

"No, I don't mind at all. see you tonight then." she waved me off as I exited her classroom. I couldn't help but wonder why, but I didn't want to question it any further, already seeing as I'm about to be late for potions. I silently made my way to the back of the classroom, barely making it in on time. We had potions with the Slytherins and it was pretty awkward, especially after we got back from our month break. 

I heard the chair next to me being pulled out loudly, I turned my head only to see a pale slytherin make his way into the empty seat next to me. The only empty seat until now. "Oh great" I rested my head onto the palm of my hand, Sighing quietly while I pulled out my black ink along with my quill.

He glared at me from the corner of his eye not facing me directly. He scoffed, now pulling out his own ink and quill "like I enjoy sitting next to you, don't flatter yourself." he spat out while placing his blank parchment on his desk "I wasn't...why couldn't you just sit somewhere else." I spat back knowing fully well why he had to sit here. "Of course you're oblivious to everything." he scoffed, now writing what the professor had wrote on the board. 

I glared at him now writing on my own parchment, not uttering a word for the rest of the class period. "There's the bell, class dismissed." I began to quickly pack my bags heading straight towards the door not wanting to spare a look in his direction.

I hadn't said anything back because, well I didn't know what to say. I cursed myself silently for be an idiot for opening my mouth in the first place, now he probably thinks I'm a pathetic Gryffindor! not like he hasn't thought that the whole time before but still.

I made my way down to the great hall for lunch while reminding myself I didn't care what he thought of me. I sat down waiting patiently for my friends as I helped myself to the food around me, I felt movement to my right seeing Cole take a seat starting to help himself as well. "You won't believe what happened in Hagrids class." Cole spoke suddenly while shaking his head side to side.

"please enlighten me." I replied while stuffing mashed potatoes in my mouth, "so we're studying centaurs and you won't believe what they did!" 

He began to take a sip of his pumpkin juice then quickly adding "one of them spit at me! Yes spit! ugh I can't believe it! It wasn't even me that touched their bottom." he huffed now taking a bite of his chicken. 

By the time he finished telling his story the rest of the crew had arrived now. "I'm so over this" Sior spoke while joining the rest of us at the table, setting down his books. "Over what?" I questioned him. "This school, I'm so tired I just wanna sleep! I wanna get out of this place already...but I want to take the food with me." We all nodded our heads in agreement. We were all tired even though this castle is beautiful and feels like home, I don't enjoy doing the work that comes with being in this place one bit.

Later that night I had waited until it was time to head over to McGonagall's office, distracting me with homework until the time had come. I had carefully shut my potions book and looking down at my wrist to read my watch showing me it was time to head out.

I placed my books back into my bag and headed off quickly to my dorm, I placed my bag onto my bed and reached underneath my pillow grabbing the black journal and rushing out of my dorm accidentally slamming the door startling a couplet first years in the common room. I quickly rushed out once the Portrait had opened and ran straight to McGonagall's office.

I swung her door open rushing inside out of breath "I'm here! Sorry I'm late and for just walking in" I said while trying to catch my breath, I hadn't noticed that someone was sitting on the chair in front of her desk until I had moved my gaze to the empty seat next to them. "Miss Wilson you know better than to just walk in here." She sighed "will you kindly shut the door and take a seat" she said gesturing her hand to the empty chair. I slowly walked towards her desk taking the empty seat waiting for her to explain why he of all people were here.

"Now you both must be wondering why I have you two in my office" I nodded my head as a response to her question. "Why is she here." The boy spoke firmly, "now now Mr Malfoy, We had just talked about this before miss Wilson kindly interrupted us." 

I shifted in my seat feeling slightly uncomfortable for being called out. "Professor is this the student you were talking about the other night?" She simply nodded calmly acting as if this wasn't the worse idea she had ever come up with!

"I thought this would be good for the both of you." Who ever told her that I'll hate her for the rest of my life! "Who told you this was a good idea!" I shouted not too loudly. She glared at me "I'm not doing this if I have to come here with her." he said in disgust while pointing his finger at me. "Calm down you two" she said while we glared at each other. 

"I refuse to be in the same room with this death eater! He brought them here in the castle did you jus-" she had gasped quickly interrupting me "MISS WILSON!" he sent daggers my way with his eyes "that is enough! I know what he has done I am fully aware about his actions, but you know better then to mention this!" She spat at me "talk about me again and I'll make life hell for you you filthy little mudblood!" He spat back at me while standing up.

McGonagall gasped once again looking at him with wide eyes "don't you DARE call me that awful word! You and your dirty family should be thrown in Azkaban!!" I spat back standing from my own seat. "Don't you EVER talk about my fucking family again with that dirty mouth of yours, especially when you have filthy muggles for parents!" He shouted stepping closer towards me. 

We were only inches away from each other, nearly knocking me off my feet, he spoke again."Or perhaps had, I forgot you're pathetic parents are dead" my hand felt warm suddenly and I realized I had slapped him across the face. His check was red and I could Practically see the shape of my bare hand on his face. 

He brought his hand up to his face clearly surprised. He looked down at me with rage, I didn't wait to hear what anyone had to say as I quickly walked out of McGonagall's office. "MISS WILSON GET BAC-NO YOU STAY HERE! MR MALFOY GET BACK HERE." I heard the door slam shut behind me as I continued walking through the halls desperately trying to get back to the common room just wanting to sleep. 

I suddenly heard loud foot steps behind me, I had thought it was a professor but I was wrong. I felt a hand grab my arm tightly making me stop and face them, face him. "Let go of me!" I said slowly but firmly so he'd get the point. He didn't, only squeezing it harder "where the hell do you think you're going." He spat with venom in his voice, "where do you think!" I began to try and pry myself off his grip. "Let go of me Malfoy!" I shouted.

"Not until you hear me" I couldn't help but stop trying to get away, I was just gonna hear whatever he had to say so I could just get out of here faster. "Never and I mean never mention my family again do you hear me" he tightened his grip making my arm hurt more, "well I have no choice but to with you practically yelling in my ear!" I glared at him now trying to leave but he wouldn't let me go.

"I'm not playing games Wilson I'm warning you." He pulled me closer making me look him dead in the eye. "don't test me." He let go of my arm and stalked off, I stood there replaying the whole thing in my head before running to the Gryffindor tower.

I muttered the password to the painting and waited for her to let me in. I didn't stop to see who was in the common room I just went straight to my dorm room not sparing anyone a look.

I slammed my door quickly going into the restroom still recalling everything that had just happened 5 minutes ago, I looked myself in the mirror wanting to just break something, I was angry at not only him but myself. I lost control and I tried not to say anything to him for McGonagall but I failed to do so, he just made it so impossible not to talk back.

I quickly began to undress myself getting ready to just take a bath, I turned on the water waiting for the bathtub to fill up before stepping in. I laid down letting my head rest on the edge just a bit, "I forgot your pathetic parents are dead." His words kept repeating in my head over and over, I couldn't help but let out a cry. 

Tears began to flow down my face, I just let it all out. I cried over my dead parents,over his words, over my anger, over everything. I closed my eyes letting the tears fall.

I noticed my razor when I opened my eyes, I had reached over and pulled out one of the blades before setting it back down. I looked at the blade in my hands trying to fight off my brain to not do it. I couldn't help but feel the temptation of doing so so I rested the blade on my wrist, slowly pushing it down into my skin, I felt the cold air hit my arm as I began cutting I let out a sob. I wasn't doing this because of him, I was doing it for other reasons reasons that didn't involve him.

I saw the blood fall into the water as it slide down my arm, I went and did another line and then another until my hands were too shaky. I placed the blade back with the razor as I continued to cry, I choked on my sobs trying to keep quiet so no one could hear, so no one could listen.

I watched as the bloody water went down the drain. I began to shower so I could be clean, I just wanted to lay down in my bed and go to sleep, close my eyes and wait for the nightmares from the war to come. I just wanted to never wake up again, to stay asleep forever. 

I turned off the water and stepped out the shower, looking myself in the mirror once more and looking at all my scars that the death eater gave me. It was all over my chest my shoulders, my collarbone. I dragged my finger lightly across my scars, I hated them. Every single one of them, my eyes began to water as I rested my hand on my shoulder silently hugging myself as I quietly cried. 

I began to dress myself into my pajamas, just wanting to go under my covers already. I brushed my hair feeling the wetness from the water. Finishing I turned around to face the bathroom door turning the knob and feeling the cold air, goosebumps formed all over my body as I walked over to my bed. Sonya and Jenna were fast asleep already as I heard their silent snores, I pulled out the black journal McGonagall gave me and began to write.

Dear Diary,

You're supposed to make me feel better. So tell me, how are you gonna do that? Not even my friends can help me, so what makes you think you can? Who am I kidding you're just a journal. A stupid journal that I can write all my feelings in. How pathetic of me, because I'm to scared to open up and talk to my friends, oh how disappointed my parents must be.

Sincerely the most annoying girl alive,

Alia Wilson

Quietly shutting my journal, I placed it back underneath my pillow. turning off the lights while sliding down into my bed pulling the covers over my cold body, finally relaxing and shutting my eyes I began to drift off.

~

"If we don't do this we could lose!" Spoke Alastor Moody frustrated from all the disagreements he received from Harry. "I can't have you all fight for me! I must go" Harry shouted at him "No! You're our only hope of winning this war, we need you safe and out of this!" He spat back. "he's right, Harry the whole wizarding world is counting on you." Hermione stated "Yeah mate just sit out of this one." Ron said backing up Hermione.

"No you're not listening!" Harry shouted. "Just stop it Harry! Let us do this we want to help you, so please let us help." I said looking him in the eye. "Please Harry,just stay here with Molly and Ginny" spoke Hermione softly. "I can't, not when you guys can get killed and all because of me! Because I wasn't there!" 

He was angry, but he knew this needed to be done. "Potter weather you come or not someone could get killed, you won't be able to save them all." Moody spoke "just face it kid, you can't save everyone." He began to walk off shutting the door behind him as we heard him go down the stairs in the distance.

"Maybe I can't save everyone, but I can save you guys. don't go, don't leave me here. stay with me and Ginny." He looked at all of us. " you know we can't Harry, we have no choice but to go." I said now standing, the others began to stand walking towards the door. "Wait!" He shouted, he hugged Hermione and Ron, we all watched as they embraced each other, scared of never seeing the other again.

He pulled out of the hug now coming up to me and George hugging us, he went and hugged the rest of us before saying "please be careful, come back alright." He began to play with his fingers worried for his friends, his best friends. "Yeah alright." Said Ron, we all said our goodbye's before walking out the door.

We arrived at our destination, desperately searching for answers. "Anything?" Hermione and I responded by shaking our heads. "No, nothing yet! This is ridiculous honestly we've been searching for hours it's not here!" Hermione obviously frustrated we haven't found anything began to fiddle with her wand. Ron just sighed before saying "maybe we should just head back with the others." Hermione looked up at him with wide eyes.

"No! Look, maybe we didn't look hard enough." She walked off with Ron trailing after her. I looked around for any sign of what we were looking for, I heard movement come from one of the empty rooms "guys" I whispered in the direction they headed but I received no answer. "George? Fred? If that's you this isn't funny and it's not the time for jump scares! so come out of there and quit it!" Nothing but silence.

I heard movement once again coming from the same room. I began to panic wondering what I should do, it would have been best to walk off but what if this was it." I slowly approached the empty room shining the light from the end of my wand into the room, there was nothing here.

"What the hell!" A spell hit the wall nearly missing me, another one fired from the open window. I ducked avoiding the shot and crawling out the room, quickly getting on my two feet I ran towards the direction Hermione and Ron had went. "GUYS!" I yelled out I heard footsteps behind me, I turned my head to see two death eaters running towards me sending spells in my direction.

Blocking the spells I continued running desperately trying to find my team, why had they left me? We were supposed to stick together! They couldn't have gotten that far?

"RUBBER DUCK! RUBBER DUCK!" I yelled out the code name for death eater as I shot a non verbal spell back at the death eaters. I fell to the ground being hit by one of their spells, I began to scream. I didn't know I could scream like this but I was in pain, if felt as if a thousand knifes were stabbing me non stop. "Finite Incantatum!" I heard someone shout. The pain had stopped Ron had now appeared in my eyesight "Stupefy!" It was Hermione that was firing the spells at the death eaters.

"Come on hurry!" Ron shouted while helping me up. "Come on!" Hermione had grabbed my other arm and we all ran for it. We had made it back to the rest of our team, they had found what they were looking for but seemed to have almost forgotten me.

We made it back to our hideout and I was safely placed down on the ground while Hermione and Ron stood over me making sure I was fine. "We're so so sorry Alia we thought you were behind us!" Hermione spoke as she handed me a glass of water, "yeah we're terribly sorry, we should have looked back to see if you were following us, it's all our fault you got Hurt." Ron said as he gave me an apologetic look.

"It's alright, I should have went after you two had walked off." Giving them a reassuring smile, Hermione began to form tears in her eyes as she pulled me into a hug, a soft hug making sure not to hurt me. "I'm alrighty mione you don't need to worry."

Ron had helped me back up as Hermione took my cup of water. We had heard the front door open to see a Harry Potter running in our direction, we all huddled close together ready to be hugged tightly by the figure running towards us. We had stumbled back a little bit but regained our balance as we all hugged each other.

"Ouch! Harry not too tight!" I said, he quickly loosened his grip "sorry" he gave me an awkward apologetic smile then turning back to his best friends and hugging them tightly, "ouch! Harry my foot!" Ron hissed but Harry ignored him "Harry you're pulling my hair, ow ow" Hermione said then giggling after at Harry's actions.

"Alia!" I heard Jenna,Wystan,Cole,Sior,and Sonya shout while running towards me, my eyes became wide as they all tackled me to the ground. We all couldn't help but let out a laugh, I didn't complain about the pain just taking in the moment not wanting it to stop or be ruined. If felt good to feel like kids again.

"Cole get your hand off my ass!" Sior whispered shouted making us all erupt into laughter "I said off my ass Not squeeze my ass!" Cole sat up while laughing at Sior rubbing his hair.

"Hey hey not the hair!" Sior slapped coles hand away, "it's good to have you back." Said Sonya "it's good to be back." She hugged me as we both sat up "don't mind me just joining this hug! Nothing to see here." Jenna joined the hug along with Wystan. "So no one was gonna tell us we were gonna have a group hug?" Said Sior with an offensive tone in his voice as he joined in along with Cole.

I had stayed at another safe house along with Harry,Hermione,Ron,George and Fred. It was fun but it wasn't the same without them. 

"You need to shower, you just got back from a mission." Sonya said now breaking up the group hug, I widened my eyes at what she had just said "do I smell!" I said while grabbing my shirt seeing if it had a disgusting smell to it. "No you just need a shower, you're all dusty, look its on your hair to!" She had gotten some of the dust out of my hair. 

"Oh alright, see you guys at dinner?" I said now walking backwards towards the house while smiling at them. "Oh you will definitely be seeing me at dinner." Said Cole while nodding his head up and down. I laughed now turning on my heal towards the house.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is shorter than usual but the next one will be longer

#  Chapter Three

I can hear the birds chirping as I slowly wake up, feeling the light of the sun shine down through my window. I thought today would be a great day until....

"Get your ASS out of bed now!" Sonya shouted while throwing a pillow at me. "What a lovely way of waking someone up!" I spoke sitting up sending her a glare, she reached for her robes looking at me sending a smirk.

"Noted, I'll make sure to wake you up that way from now on." She said cheerfully, I rolled my eyes at her sarcasm knowing she probably wasn't lying as well. "Okay no more messing around, get up or you're gonna miss breakfast!" She called out while shutting the entrance to our dorm.

"Oh shit" I mumbled recalling the event from last night. "Great, now I'm probably going to get detention!" Now rushing into the bathroom to get ready I hastily put on my uniform, then quickly walking out the door trying to make it to breakfast.

Rushing down towards the great hall I began to rub my arm remembering how tightly Malfoy had had his hand on me, shaking my head trying to forget last night, I rushed into the great hall taking my seat next to Wystan.

"And she finally shows up!" Cole stated Lifting up his arms, I smiled back awkwardly while looking around the great hall seeing if professor McGonagall was present. I locked eyes with a student a table across from us, I recognized those grey eyes and quickly started looking around again, avoiding his gaze and acting as if our eyes didn't just meet.

I stopped looking around moving my eyes down towards my plate, suddenly losing any feeling of hunger. "I'm gonna head to class, don't wanna be late." I muttered not sparing any of my friends a look and starting off towards the doors, ignoring my friends calls for me.

Rounding the corner I stopped in my tracks, taking in a deep breath enjoying the silence. "Miss Wilson coming to class early this time I see." I heard,startled by the voice of my charms professor, I turned around apologizing for all the times I've been late "not to worry dear, I see you're trying to make it on time now." He spoke as we headed to his class "yes professor...Flitwick that's exactly what I was doing." I responded carefully sending him a polite smile, returning it he opened the door to his class room and welcomed me in.

"Take a seat, I believe we'll be starting shortly." Nodding, I began to set down my bag while taking a seat, slowly students began to pile in. I saw a figure take the seat next to me "why did you leave so early, you didn't even get to eat." Jenna whispered leaning towards me trying not to disturb the lesson.

"Just didn't want to be late." I lied whispering back. She looked at me sadly, then proceeding to turn her attention to the front of the class where professor Flitwick was teaching. "Alright class take out your textbook copy of The standard book of spells grade seven by Miranda Goshawk, for today's lesson we will be learning Ascendio!" He smiled at everyone, watching as we took out our textbook "Turn to page 136." He added.

-

Class went on for awhile as we learned about Ascendio and the hand movement, I remember when Harry used that spell in 4th year for the second task for the tournament. I still can't forget when he made it back from the maze holding Cedric Diggory.

except Diggory wasn't breathing, he was dead he's gone forever and it still hurts just thinking about it.  
He was one of my friends. 

"Class was boring as usual." Jenna said interrupting my thoughts, "oh er yeah it was. I mean I didn't really pay attention because...oh well never mind." She gave me a questionable look "see you at lunch?" I asked her.

"Yeah, see yuh." She replied dragging her words, and then she was gone. I watched her walk away, I looked down at my arm remembering what I'd done after my encounter with Malfoy.

The pain it caused me, I don't know why I did it I just did. That's not a justifiable reason but I was hurting for so long, and I still am, the thought of it brought tears to my eyes.

Realizing what was happening I quickly wiped away my tears and started off to my next class.

-

I made it on time to Herbology, entering the greenhouse I realized we had this class with the Slytherins seeing as I saw Blaise Zabin and Theodore Nott. Sighing quietly to myself I made my way to the table besides Neville Longbottom.

"Hey Alia how are you today?" Neville asked giving me the kindest smile, I returned it "I've been alright just tired." I replied, he nodded his head understanding "you know" I started, gaining his attention again "I think you'd make a fine Herbology Teacher." His face lit up at my words "you think so!" He said happily "oh I know so" he smiled at my response before pulling me into a hug.

I was surprised but hugged him back, it felt nice. He pulled away, sending me one last smile before turning his attention back to the professor. "Since when did you and Longbottom start dating" turning my head to Theodore Nott looking at him annoyingly I replied with "we're not for your information and if we were it's none of your business." He laughed at my reply "calm down I was only asking a question." He said still laughing "I am calm, I'm just simply answering your question."

"Yeah well you had a bit of an attitude while answering it." He spoke now getting serious "well maybe because you're getting on my nerves." I spat back receiving a glare from the boy. "I'm just breathing, how am I getting on your nerves?" I let out a little laugh remembering how all us muggle borns did the same thing and yet we were killed for it.

"Sucks doesn't it." I raised my eyebrows sending him a glare, "what's that supposed to mean." He said starting to approaching me "dude just drop it." Zabin said while putting a hand in front of his friends chest "oh I think you know what I mean, that's how we all felt and you just had to go and kill us for it! Because we didn't end up having pureblood in our system!" I snapped quietly for only us to hear. 

"Get over it it happened awhile ago!" He spat back pushing his friends arm out of the way, his response made my blood boil, get over it he said! how the hell am I supposedly get over something that happened a couple months ago!

"Get over it! Are you kidding me people are DEAD because of you and what all of you did! It happened a couple of months ago and you think I'm just gonna let it go!" I ranted making my way towards him "you killed my parents and you want me ME to let it go!" I pushed his chest earning a glare from not only him but his friend.

"Don't you dare touch me you filthy litt-" he snapped pointing a finger at my face "mudblood, No go on say it, I dare you." Slowly stepping closer to him "don't touch me." He said threateningly looking down at me.

"What is going on back there!" Professor Sprout shouted making the whole class turn their attention towards us. We didn't bother breaking eye contact still sending each other a glare.

"Do we have a problem here." Neville spoke now standing next to me, Zabin approached Notts side eyeing Neville, both sending each other death glares.  
"Yeah we do." Nott spoke directly to Neville but not breaking eye contact with me.

"Step away Wilson." Another voice said, I recognized that voice, one that belongs to Draco Malfoy. I didn't, I kept my eyes on Nott not daring to break it first.

"I said step back Wilson." Malfoy said more aggressively "why don't you tell your friend that." I replied not sparing him a look "Nott step back, now is not the time." Malfoy spoke keeping his eyes on me.

"Get Back all of you or I'll give each one of you a detention!" Called professor Sprout, Zabin grabbed Nott and pulled him to one side of the greenhouse. I eyed them both as they talked to one another not sparing us a glance. Ignoring Malfoy's presence I walked out of the classroom followed by Neville loudly pushing the door open.

"What happened? Are you alright?" Said Neville calmly while trying to keep up. Coming to a stop I turned to him sighing while looking back from where we came from. "Just Nott being annoying. I should've just ignored him I didn't mean to cause a scene."

Neville gently brought his hand up to my shoulder "look I know they can be annoying, and you just wanna punch them in the face all the time, trust me I get it. but you should be more careful, I wouldn't want you getting in trouble or worse hurt." He said softly "you're very brave and you should continue being it, I've always admired your braveness." I smiled at his words.

"No ones braver than you Neville." He laughed at my response "thank you, but we both know Harry's the bravest." He said before asking if I wanted to walk back with him. "No thanks Neville, but I'll see you around." He nodded before walking back to class.

I walked up to McGonagall's office before knocking on the door, "come in!" She called out. Taking a deep breath I opened the door slowly while peaking my head in, seeing her look at me. "How can I help you Miss Wilson." I cleared my throat before shutting the door and taking a seat.

"I just wanted to apologize for my behavior from last night, it was unprofessional and I messed up big time." I stated. "I understand if you want to give me detention." She sent me a warm smile before replying "that won't be necessary, just don't let it happen again." 

"You mean the walking out while you called for me or the disrespecting another student." I said giving her a smile. "Both Miss Wilson." She said sending me a glare.

"Well about the second one." She looked at me with disappointment "what did you do." She said while getting herself comfortable in her chair, "before you yell at me, I don't want to have to be in the same room with these boys like you did with Malfoy" she raised her eyebrows signaling for me to go on.

"Okay in Herbology I might have not been giving attitude to a Slytherin but he was just getting into my business when he has no right to! anyways he didn't like my attitude and a whole argument broke out and now I'm here." I said quickly while catching my breath. 

"You my dear need to learn to control your temper, as it is you have a detention." my eyes widened "what! Since when?" I asked "professor Sprout sent me a letter stating you and a couple of Slytherins made a scene, which I know of but you didn't mention putting your hands on other students." She says up straighter than usual and with raised eyebrows.

"Well about that I just pushed him! not that I'm saying it makes it any better!" She opened her mouth then closed it again before I continued "I'm just saying it was a little push and....oh well just give me the detention." I said giving up on trying to save myself.

"You have detention with the Slytherins that were involved with the little argument." She spoke while waving me off and letting me know when to attend it "WHAT! no I said don't let me be in the same room as those Slytherins! You know what happened with Malfoy!" She put her glasses down.

Oh no, "well make sure it doesn't happen again, now you may leave. I'll be seeing you later for detention." I stomped out the room.

-

"UGH I can't believe this!" I grunted storming into my dorm, slamming the door I threw myself onto my bed throwing my bag down. 

Can this day get any worse!...wait never mind I don't wanna predict it. I'm not hungry I'm not going down to lunch. 

I thought while slowly falling asleep. I woke up to the dim light in my room realizing it was late. I checked the time on my watch "oh you've got to be kidding me!" I quickly got up heading out the door throwing my bag over my shoulder, shutting the door and running to the exit through the common room.

I spotted my friends sitting on the couch, trying not to get their attention I turned my head away but that didn't work. "Hey Alia where were you? You were supposed to be at lunch!" Jenna said. I continued my way towards the door while a couple of other Gryffindors piled in.

"Can't talk right now I'm late to detention!" I added walking out the door from the common room. They all looked at each other not bothering to yell after me. I made my way down the hall cursing myself for almost being late. I lied about being "late" because I didn't feel like making an excuse as to why I wasn't at lunch.

I rounded the corner and down the hall there was the door, I was gonna have to sit in a classroom with Zabin and Nott alone. Imagine how awkward that's gonna be, as if my day could get any worse, I guess life just hates me.

I don't think I can do this. No no I can do this how bad could it possibly be! McGonagall's gonna be there to watch us, why am I so worried over something so stupid! Stop being nervous and open the door Alia! 

I took a deep breath and knocked on the door before entering. Once I entered all eyes were on me McGonagall's,Nott's,Zabin's,and.....MALFOY'S!

Oh you've got to be kidding me, he didn't even do anything! What in the world is he doing here?! Godric I guess my day can get worse, great going Alia you just jinxed yourself!

I took my seat in the corner away from everyone, having a feeling Professor McGonagall didn't really like me after all. "I suppose you all know what you're doing here." McGonagall asked looking at each one of us carefully. We made eye contact but I looked away, upset with her but knowing I put myself in this situation.

"No actually, care to explain? I'm all ears." Malfoy spoke while making eye contact with the professor. "You made a scene in class today, interrupting a very important lesson Professor Sprout was teaching, And other reasons." She replied carefully while adjusting her glasses, "now now Mr Malfoy no more questions asked, I'll be leaving you all alone and when I come back I expect you all to have gotten along." She said before Malfoy could utter another word.

"What! No I didn't agree to this." I said with wide eyes, "I didn't expect you to agree to this Miss Wilson, you have no choice but to agree either way." She replied giving me a hard look. I sighed while she continued on "now I expect you all to get along, goodbye I'll be back soon." She said shutting the door on her way out.

Unbelievable, I'm stuck here with them! They're giving me dirty looks....great I might leave here with a black eye...thanks so much Professor

"So Wilson have something you wanna tell us?" Nott asked turning his whole body towards me. Oh boy you have no Idea.


	7. Draco Malfoy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm going to be changing the way I write to try and make this a better book, starting with this chapter! WARNING!! This chapter talks about vomit a little bit and alcohol abuse,smoking, and some spicy things go down.

# Chapter Four

He was annoyed with everything. Everyone constantly staring at him and whispering about him, especially when he would walk by a group of friends all huddled in a corner always sending him death glares.

He was over it, and he made sure to make it known. Making snarky comments about anyone who would stare at him while moving their lips and leaning in towards their friends.

Everyone turned on him after the war, it was no longer him everyone was scared of, in fact no one was afraid of him anymore. Students sending hexes his way without him noticing, slipping stuff into his bag and purposely bumping into him and never apologizing. He was no longer the bully, he was now the target.

Although he wasn't entirely alone, he had his friends and the rest of the Slytherin house that was treated just as he was. Nobody feared them, nobody talked to them. They only had each other and that was it, life was over for them once they got the dark mark on their forearm, he knew it and everyone else did but they didn't care, not anymore.

He felt tired, he didn't want to be in this pathetic school anymore, he just wanted to go home. Nothing was there for him that made him want to stay, not even his friends. All he wanted to do was be with his mother, for her to let him lay his head on her lap as she ran her fingers through his soft hair.

He wanted to protect her, to keep her safe from everyone that dared to even lay their eyes on her. He loved his mother more than anything in the world, which is why he wanted to take her with him, somewhere far away from here where only they had each other, and no one in the world would come and bother them. He would make sure of that.

Professor McGonagall told him he had to come to their daily session and he only went for his mother, he had promised her that he would try and fight this battle that was going on inside his head, and he kept his promise ever since.

He made his way up to her office as he thought about what life would be like if he didn't get the dark mark, he knew the answer to that and that would be death. He wouldn't have minded it, he wanted to die. No one would care or seem to notice, but he couldn't leave her he wouldn't even dare dream it.

He brought his hand up gently knocking on the door. "You may enter" said McGonagall  
He opened the door making his way in and making sure to close it behind him. He approached the empty seat in front of her desk. He looked around at her office and stared into the fire that was burning, it was very silent for awhile as he just listened to the crackling of the fire.

"Now Mr Malfoy I would like to remind you about what we talked about during your last session." He turned his attention towards her simply nodding as a response.

"As you know there is another student that is taking these sessions with me, and I would like to inform you that they will be joining us this evening." She said this carefully trying not to anger the boy.

"What do you mean they will be joining us, where was my say in this." He said

"I know-"

"—no you don't know, you didn't even bother asking if I was alright with this!" He was angry, he didn't want another person knowing about how he was feeling, he didn't even want the Headmistress to know either.

"And that was a mistake on my part, my apologies Mr Malfoy but this has to happen. I already spoke with your mother and she thinks this will do you good." She said as he leaned back in his seat not wanting to argue any longer, if his mother wanted him to do this then he had no choice but to go along with this stupid idea.

They both heard the door swing open suddenly, and in came a girl trying to catch her breath.

"I'm here! Sorry I'm late and for just walking in." He had seen this girl before but he couldn't quite remember where.

"Miss Wilson you know better than to just walk in here." Said McGonagall letting out a sigh

"Will you kindly shut the door and take a seat." She added while gesturing her hand to the empty chair.

He watched as the girl slowly made her way towards the chair, and he had finally recognized her as the girl who had recently been constantly bumping into him on accident.

"Now you both must be wondering why I have you two in my office."

"Why is she here" He said but knowing the answer

"Now now Mr Malfoy, we had just talked about this before Miss Wilson kindly interrupted us."

He heard the girl shift in her seat uncomfortably but He didn't care, He just hoped she wasn't who the professor was talking about.

"Professor is this the student you were talking about the other night?" He asked, she had simply just nodded

"I thought this would be good for the both of you" she said, he wanted to really leave now

"Who told you that was a good idea!"

He couldn't help but agree with the girl. He saw Professor McGonagall send her a glare.

"I'm not doing this if I have to come here with her."he said in disgust pointing a finger at her, he'd rather have the whole school continue their little games with him.

"Calm down you two" said professor McGonagall

He glared at the girl next to him while she glared at him back

"I refuse to be in the same room with this death eater! He brought them here in the castle did you jus-"

McGonagall had gasped at the girls words and he couldn't help but feel hatred towards her

"MISS WILSON!"

He'll remember her last name and he's gonna make sure he gets his words out before the girl can run. He glared at her, the worst he has ever done before.

"That is enough! I know what he has done, I am fully aware about his actions, but you know better than to mention this!!" Spat the professor

"talk about me again and I'll make life hell for you you filthy little mudblood!" He stood up

McGonagall gasped once again looking at him with wide eyes

"don't you DARE call me that awful word! You and your dirty family should be thrown in Azkaban!!"

It was one thing to talk about him but his family, that meant including his mother, he wouldn't hesitate to hurt anyone in anyway who spoke about his family.

"Don't you EVER talk about my fucking family again with that dirty mouth of yours, especially when you have filthy muggles for parents!" He shouted in her face but he could help but remember one fact about her, one that he knew would hurt her more than anything.

They were inches away from each other but he didn't care, he wanted to make his next couple of words loud and clear to let her get the hint to never mention his family.

"Or perhaps had, I forgot you're pathetic parents are dead."

He felt his cheek grow warm, bringing his hand up to touch his face, he was surprised at her actions and it only made him grow angrier. Clenching his jaw and fist he tried not to break something or to hit her with a spell.

He only looked down at her with rage and he was about to say something but she had walked out before he got the chance to open his mouth. He wasn't finished with her just yet

"MISS WILSON GET BAC- NO YOU STAY HERE MR MALFOY GET BACK HERE"

he was already out the door before she had the chance to stop him, he stormed right up to her and grabbed her arm tightly making sure she couldn't get out of his grip, he turned her to face him.

"Let go of me!"

"Where the hell do you think you're going" he spat squeezed his hand tightly to stop her from leaving

"Where do you think!" She tried to pry herself off him but he didn't dare let her go

"Let go of me Malfoy!"

"Not until you hear me."

She stopped moving

"Never and I mean never mention my family again do you hear me." He tightened his grip even more, she winced from the pain

"Well I have no choice but to with you practically yelling in my ear!"

"I'm not playing games Wilson I'm warning you."

He pulled her closer to him forcing her to look him dead in the eye

"Don't test me"

He let go of her and quickly stalked off making his way to the dungeons into the Slytherin common room.

"Pureblood"

He muttered the password angrily waiting for the door to open, he quickly walked towards the boys dormitory ignoring all eyes that watched him. He quickly opened his door and slammed it shut making his way towards his bed.

He started to undress from his uniform and quickly put on his sleep wear, he folded his uniform carelessly, still angry about what had happened a few minutes ago. He made his way towards his bed just wanting to be done for the day. He reached under his pillow and pulled out his red journal McGonagall had given him the night prior. He began to writing aggressively.

Dear Diary,

Fuck this shit

Sincerely,  
Draco Malfoy

The next morning

He made his way towards the great hall while he saw everyone around him whispering, he decided to ignore it as he sat down with his friends. The whole Slytherin table was pretty quiet compared to all the others, a group from each table sent them dirty looks their way while talking badly about them.

He didn't care, none of them did, they were used to it. He saw the girl from yesterday enter the great hall, he held his fork tightly, seeing her made his blood boil but he didn't look away. He continued to stare at her as she looked around and still continued to after they made eye contact, she blushed and quickly moved her eyes away from his and began to looking around avoiding his glare.

"What are you looking at?" asked Theo

"Nothing" he replied

"Are you sure cause to me it looks lik-"

"—I said nothing now drop it"

Theo picked up his hands in defense

"Alright alright no need to get all worked up"

Draco just simply rolled his eyes at his friend, he stared down at his plate and began to play with his sausage not feeling hungry.

he looked up and saw Wilson get up from her table as she made her way out the great hall, ignoring her friends calls after her.

"So any-"

"Just shut up Nott" said Pansy throwing a piece of bacon at him

"Hey! Well more for me" he said shrugging

He took a bite out of her bacon, she just scoffed

"I have a hangover" Pansy said slurring her words

Pansy placed down her fork slowly, bringing her hands to her forehead rubbing it, they all drank their problems away but no one drank as much as Pansy did.

"Maybe you should stop drinking for a bit"

"I'm fine Zabin"

"Here take this" he handed her a pill

"What is this?" She put it in her mouth anyways

"It's supposed to help with hangover's" he said looking at his plate

"Where did yo-"

"Doesn't matter" Blaise said interrupting Pansy

She shrugged her shoulders now going back to eating. Draco continued to look at her, he noticed she looked more sad than usual.

"I don't think drinking is helping you" he told her

"Yeah" she scoffed

"Well at least it makes me feel thing's, I do it to r- relax so I think I'll continue to do w-what I do even if it doesn't help."

She looked him in the eyes he noticed they didn't look the same and then she passed out, now leaning on his shoulder.

"What the-"started Theo

"I'll take her, you guys go on to class"

Draco carried her out of the great hall ignoring all the eyes on them, he brought her back to the Slytherin common room and laid her on the couch.

he grabbed a trashcan and placed it near her if she ended up needing it. He moved a piece of her hair behind her ear, looking down at her sadly.

"I'm sorry Pansy, you don't deserve this" he whispered softly to her

He took out his wand and muttered a spell, then appeared a cup of water on the coffee table for her. He was about to leave when he felt a hand grab his wrist.

"d-don't leab eh" mumbled Pansy with her face on the couch

He could barely hear what she said but got the hint, he lifted her legs and gently placed them on his. He began to rub her back.

"C-cold"

"You're cold?" he asked

"mhm"

"Accio blanket" he said softly, he placed the blanket on her and then continued to rub her back, he didn't mind skipping a couple of classes.

-

It was time for Herbology by the time Pansy woke up, she reached for the trashcan and began to vomit, he held her hair back while rubbing her shoulder.

"Here" he said handing her the cup of water when she was done, he cleared the trashcan and placed it back where he found it.

"Thanks, sorry you had to see that" she said

"It's fine, nothing I haven't done before"

She looked at him with wide eyes

"You helped me before?"She asked

"Yep and a couple of the guys but mostly you, guess you were too drunk to even remember."

She nodded her head slowly

"Yeah, guess so" she let out a sigh

"I'm not proud of it you know, if I could be a different person trust me I would"

"I know"

"Mom's disappointed in me with the whole drinking thing, it's caused some problems...but I can't seem to stop"

It was quiet for awhile but it was comfortable, he didn't want to leave and he didn't think she did either.

"We should head off to Herbology, right? is that it?

"Yep that's our next class, come on we might be late"

He helped her up and they began to walk off to class, they made it a minute before class had started.

"Where were you two? I was alone with this one" Theo pointed to Blaise

"I'm not that bad-"

"—No yeah you are-"

Blaise made a dramatic gasped

"—am not!-"

"—are tw-"

"—okay that's enough" said Pansy letting out a little laugh

He saw Wilson enter the class and take a seat besides Longbottom, he turned his attention back to his friends, Theo was watching the two while the rest of them were talking.

A little later he heard a little argument going on and he saw That Blaise and Theo were the ones arguing, he noticed the Wilson girl was the one they were fighting with including Longbottom. He looked at Pansy and she looked back at him with a worried face, they both knew what could possibly happen to them if they started a fight.

that's what happens now, if a Slytherin is fighting with another house. Whether they started it or not, they would get cornered and then beaten up by a group of boys or girls in any house, life sucked as a Slytherin. That's why no matter what they had all left in groups, he didn't always though. He knew how to defend himself, he had his aunt Bellatrix to help him learn during the war and they all knew that.

"Yeah we do" said Theo

He had enough of this, he didn't want to see his friends get hurt over something so stupid

"Step away Wilson" he spoke directly to her

She didn't, she continued to stare at Theo

"I said step back Wilson" he said aggressively

"Why don't you tell your friend that" she said not breaking eye contact with Theo

He continued to stare at her the whole time

"Nott step back, now is not the time." He still kept his eyes on her

"Get back all of you or ill give each and everyone of you a detention!" Called Professor Sprout, Blaise had dragged Theo to a corner away from everyone, she did not move but continued to watch Theo as they both walked away.

He didn't move either still keeping his eyes on her, then she walked out of the class with Longbottom trailing after her. She opened the door loudly causing it to slam shut once they had both left.

"What was that about" asked Pansy

"Nothing, come on let's go talk to the others" he wrapped his arm around her as they walked towards his other friends.

"What the hell happened" he asked them

"I just asked if those two were dating and she got all defensive, it's not my fau-"

"—okay but you know what could happen now! They won't forget about it, they'll make sure to corner you both no matter how many people are with you they-"

"—I know Pansy but don't worry I'll be alright, I know how to fight! We all do we were trained-"

"—so are they! did you forget about the thing from fifth year!" She said whisper shouting at them

Theo looked down at his feet

"They're good and because they are they won, we know that they know that! So please if not for you then for me" said Pansy sadly

Pansy was very important to all of them, they wouldn't let anyone else touch her, not if she didn't want them to

"Mhm alright fine, I'll try"

"Thank you" she sighed with relief

"You three!" Shouted Professor Sprout

They all turned around to see her walk up to them, all the others besides the Slytherins glared at them. They all looked at each other confused.

"Uh me" asked Pansy

"No! Those three" Sprout had finally approached them

"You three will have detention, here is the location and time of where it will take place" she handed each of them a letters Then walked off and continued teaching.

-

They were all in the Slytherin common room on the couches near the fire.

"I can't believe you got detention! You didn't even do anything" Pansy said irritated

"Yeah well they do anything to make our life hell now" Blaise added

"Don't get mad at me or anything but we kinda deserve it, all of this... well not all but some" said Theo

They all looked at him with a surprise questionable expression

"What! You know what we did, I mean everything with the pureblood and muggle-born stuff and all the bullying, then we join the death eaters and killed a bunch of innocent people. we're lucky we are even still alive and not behind a cell in Azkaban"

"He's right you know" Pansy sighed

"Every single day I regret it really, I now know what I did wrong but there's no way to fix it, we're not excepted anywhere! after school we're gonna try and get a job and once they know our names they won't hire us, we're screwed"

They all sat quietly in agreement but they all knew they would never tell anyone else, even if they did they were still fucked.

"We gotta go to detention, see yah panson" said Theo

"Alright I'm off to bed anyways, stay out of trouble will you"

"Yeah alright" said Blaise and they were off to McGonagall's office.

They made their way up and took the directions the letter said for them to go, it wasn't McGonagall's office they were going to, but a classroom that wasn't being put to use. Why? They don't know.

they made it safely to the classroom they were assigned to all meet at, there was a couple of Gryffindor's looking for them but they hid behind a statue, if it wasn't for Pansy's word she gave them earlier they would have fought them back.

Blaise had knocked on the door once the Gryffindor's were out of sight, the door opened by itself and they walked in. There sat at the Professor's desk was The headmistress.

"Please take a seat, we will begin shortly after our next student enters"

right when professor McGonagall finished her sentence there was a knock on the door and the person entered. They all turned to face the girl, it was Wilson which was no surprise to either of them.

She sat away from them in a corner, they all turned their attention back to the professor, waiting for instructions.

" I suppose you all know what you're doing here"McGonagall asked looking at them all carefully

"No actually, care to explain? I'm all ears" he said making eye contact with the professor

"You made a scene in class today, interrupting a very important lesson professor Sprout was teaching, and other reasons." She replied carefully, and began to adjust her glasses

"Now now Mr Malfoy no more questions asked, I'll be leaving you all alone and when I come back I expect you all to have gotten along." She said before he could utter another word making him shut his mouth

"What! No I didn't agree to this!" Said Wilson her eyes wide

"I didn't expect you to agree with this Miss Wilson, you have no choice but to agree either way."

"Now I expect you all to get along, goodbye I'll be back soon." And then she was gone

It was quiet for a while before Theo decided to open his mouth

"So Wilson have something you wanna tell us?" He turned his whole body towards her

It took her awhile to answer him but Draco just stared at his desk not bothering to start a fight

"Yes, I've got loads of things I'd like to tell you" she was angry and you could tell, it was radiating off her

"Go ahead, the spotlight's all yours"

"Were you there the night of my parents deaths" she asked

Draco looked up he knew the answer to that question and he didn't want Theo to answer it

Please be smart Theo if you say anything I swear-

"No I wasn't" he responded

"My turn" he added

"Is it true you got hit with Sectumsempra?"

Draco didn't know this and now he was really listening, he wanted to know. He was hit by the same spell their sixth year

"Yes yes I was"

It was her

"My turn, do you know who killed my parents"

"No no I do not" Theo replied

"How long is this going to last" asked Blaise

"I don't know, maybe all night" he said

"A-all night!"

"No Wilson, I was joking"

She blushed at their eye contact, she looked away embarrassed that she couldn't tell he was joking

"Uh well you guys wanna play tru-"

"—I wanna get out of here" she said

Theo looked offended that she cut him off

"You can't" he said

"What do you mea-"

She tried to open the door but it was locked

"Oh you've got to be kidding me" she sighed

"What?" Questioned Theo

"The doors lock-"

"—you're a witch just open the door, you should know how" he said

She sent him a dirty look which he was used to by now

"I've tried that!"

I swear why do I have to be stuck in a room with idiots

"Move" he said now walking over towards her

She did and she watched as he tried to open the door but he was unsuccessful

"Great, looks like we'll be buddy's for sure!" Theo cheered sarcastically while clapping his hands

"THANK YOU MINERVA" shouted Theo

"Shut it will you" said Blaise slapping his shoulder

"He-ow! What the fuck why do you slap hard"

"You guys are weird" said Wilson now leaning on the wall beside him, he moved away from her towards the window

He felt her eyes on his back as he looked out the window, his friends continued to argue over stupid things.

"I'm gonna die in here if I don't leave this sec-"

"Will you quit being dramatic Theo!" Blaise said

"Without sarcasm there is no Theo and with no Theo there is no happiness" he sent Blaise a little smile while gently slapping His cheek, Blaise had slapped his hand away and they started to do....well something.

"Ah would you look at that! Looks like you won't be dying anytime soon!" Said Wilson while she opened the door

"Don't be so sure" Theo whispered

"Let there be light!" Theo brought his hands up and walked towards the door

She had already left by the time they all got out

"Should we wait for McGonagall?" Asked Blaise

"Nah she's the one that let us out, now come on I'm exhausted" Theo said

-

They made their way back down to the dungeons and into the common room. It was deserted when the went inside, everyone was asleep by now. They made their way up the boys side and entered their dorm.

They all undressed and went into bed not bothering to put on their sleepwear he closed his drapes around his bed and pulled out his journal

"Lumos" he whispered

He began to write, this time calmly

Dear Diary,

Today wasn't so bad, but I wish I wasn't here. I want to go home and never return, there's nothing for me here.

Sincerely,  
D.M

He placed his journal back underneath his pillow and thought about life outside the wizarding world, a place where he was okay and he drifted off dreaming about this magical place he would never have.

His mark began to burn.

-

He woke up sweating with tears, he clutched his arm and looked down at the mark. He thought it would have gone when you-know-who died but he was wrong. It still was clearly there.

He opened the drapes around his bed and slipped on some sweat pants heading out the dorm, he wiped his tears still holding his forearm as it continued to burn. He was surprised none of his friends were up from the burning of the mark, but he was wrong.

As he made his way down the stairs and into the common room he saw a figure sitting on one of the couches, he recognized the black short hair of Pansy Parkinson. He slowly made his way towards her and saw that she had a bottle of alcohol in one hand and the other holding a white short stick that she had in between her lips.

"Pansy what are you doing?"

She was surprised by the presence of Draco that she jumped a bit

"O-oh it's just you" she took out the white stick between her lips and let out a breath and a cloud of smoke came out of her mouth

"What are you doing up? and what's that?" He asked her

"Well the stupid mark is bothering me and I thought a bit of drinking would do" she said taking a gulp of her drink

"And this is just a cigarette" she put the cigarette back in her mouth

"A what?" He asked

"Muggle thing I suppose, care to join"

She lifted the bottle towards him, she looked slightly out of it

"I think that's enough drinking for tonight-"

"—n-no...no I-m fine, just drink with me"

He only took the bottle from her and drank the rest so she wouldn't have anymore

"There you go!" She said punching his shoulder

"Wanna try" she handed him the cigarette

"It'll burn at first and it's gonna feel weird but you'll get used to it"

He didn't like the sound of that, but he tried it anyways and he began to cough

"Yeahhh it's like that at first"

"T-that's awful"

"Eh I like it"

She kept smoking the cigarette as he just watched, wondering what he could have done to help his friend, to save her...

"Would it be crazy to ask you to kiss me" she said while putting her cigarette in the empty alcohol bottle

He was surprised she had just asked that, they haven't kissed since before they had broken up

"W-well I wasn't expecting that-"

"—gotta expect the unexpected" she sent him a smirk

"You're drunk, you're not thinking straight"

"I'm thinking more clearly then I've ever done in awhile"

"I don't wanna...you know and besides if you weren't drunk you wouldn't have asked thi-"

"I just wanna feel loved, I haven't felt that in a long time" a tear fell from her eye

"A kiss doesn't always mea-"

"I know, but is it so bad to want to be kissed, to be loved?" She asked him

"No"

"Then kiss me" she said again

"If not, then that's alright. I'll just go and kiss someone that wants to be loved to"

She got up but he had reached out for her arm, he got up and bought his hands to the side of her face

"I wanna be loved to"

And then he let their lips touch, he tasted the alcohol and the cigarette with each kiss. She put her tongue near his teeth waiting for an entrance and he let her in. She leaned into him even more making him sit back on the couch, she got on top of him not letting go.

He knew she wanted to be loved and even though he didn't love her that way anymore, he let her know that she was loved and he loved her so fucking much.

He held her not letting her go and continued to kiss her, he moved his lips from hers to her neck and placed kisses there to let her breathe. She pulled on his hair softly letting out little moans and he did the same against her neck.

He had no shirt on so she let her hands roam free, she wanted more and he was gonna give it to her, because he wanted the same. He tugged at the bottom of her shirt, she lifted her arms allowing him to take it off and he did. He placed kisses on her collarbone and she threw her head back she moved up and down on his lap making him let out moans of pleasure.

She was playing with the strings at the bottom of his sweat pants letting him know just want she wanted

"Let's go to my room" she whispered near his ear, leaving kisses

He played with the strings of her shorts letting her know he had the same idea, he carried her back to her room not letting her go. She continued to place kisses on his neck and near his ear, he had opened her door softly not wanting to wake up the others.

He shut the door behind him and quickly made his way towards her bed he placed her down continuing to kiss one another he pulled out he wand and in a swish the drapes were closed.

He disconnected their lips for a second

"Hold on" he whispered to her

"Silencio"

He put his wand down and then continued to kiss her neck, he slowly pulled down her shorts. She left her hand in his hair

"Are you sure?" He asked her

"Yes" she said

He was hesitant at first but then he pulled down her underwear and then pulled down his sweats along with his boxers, he unclipped her bra and threw it off the bed.

He then slowly went in and they both moved at the same speed, he wanted her to feel comfortable, he didn't want to hurt her.

"Faster" she let out breathlessly

And he did as she asked, he did everything she asked making sure she felt pleasure and love, they both let out moans. She kept pulling on his hair and he liked just that. She moved her hands to his back and dug her nails in him, she rapped her legs around him wanting to feel it more.

-

He slowly pulled out not wanting to hurt her still and finished on her stomach, he grabbed his sweats and whipped it off her. She was out of breath and so was he.

He laid next to her still trying to catch his own breath, he hadn't done that in a long time so it felt good. He didn't want to make it seem like he used her in anyway so he said nothing. He didn't know what to say.

"Do you want help with your clothes?" He asked her

She let out a little laugh

"Yes please"

They both searched for her clothes in the dark not wanting to wake the others, he had put on his clothes as they looked. He just threw her things carelessly so it took awhile to find, after they did he asked if she wanted him to stay just in case she did want him to.

"No it's fine you can go if you want, but thank you" she kissed his cheek before shutting the door

He made his way towards the boys side of the dormitory and went in his room, he took a shower and then thought about what just happened.

He smiled to himself but also worried he didn't do the right thing, he kept thinking until he finally went back to sleep.

He hoped things wouldn't be awkward between them the next morning, it never was when they did those things before they started dating and after, so he hoped for the same of just acting normal.

Why was he so worried it was gonna be okay.

He dreamt of a girl, a girl he never thought he would dream of. He felt guilty to have dreamt about another girl after what had just happened.

Except this girl wasn't just anyone, it was the one he hated the most recently.

Alia Wilson

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hope this was better than the last three chapters! This chapter was about Draco but the next chapter will go back to Alia!


End file.
